Lucius Malfoy around the world…
by Angie Snape D
Summary: Was passiert, wenn ein Zauberer seine Welt verlässt. Lucius Malfoy trifft auf seiner Reise durch das Universum auf die unterschiedlichsten Charaktere … Eine Sammlung von CrossOver-Drabbles mit unserem Lieblingsblonden.
1. Das Geständnis

**Das Geständnis**

„Ich will ehrlich mit dir sein, wir beide können überhaupt nicht heiraten", sagte Lucius.

„Warum nicht?"

„Warum? Also erst mal bin ich nicht naturblond", kam es zaghaft vom Adligen.

„Das macht nichts."

„Zweitens kann ich zaubern. Das kann weh tun."

„Ist mir gleich."

„Ich habe eine dunkle Vergangenheit. Ich bin ein Todesser und verwalte Voldemorts Vermögen."

„Ich vergebe dir."

„Du vergibst mir... Ich kann niemals Kinder kriegen", offenbarte er die nächste Wahrheit.

„Wir adoptieren welche."

„Argh..., verstehst du denn nicht, ICH BIN EIN MANN!", rief Lucius nun ganz laut.

„Na und? Niemand ist vollkommen", sagte Osgood, „ich liebe dich trotzdem.

**ENDE**


	2. Männerträume

**Männerträume**

Lucius war fasziniert. Ihr neues langes Kleid war von feinstem Chiffon.  
Das dunkle Rot schimmerte im Kerzenschein und brannte sich tief in sein Herz.  
Sie war so wunderschön.

Ihre Figur war perfekt... eine schmale Taille, ein wohlgeformter Busen.  
Doch das alles war nichts gegen ihre unendlich langen Beine.  
Dass sie ein wenig steif war, kümmerte ihn nicht.  
Er liebte sie so wie sie war.

Sanft berührte er sie und strich ihr liebevoll durch das blonde seidene Haar.

Nur ihr Name Barbie klang wenig adlig.  
Barbarella... nannte er sie deshalb und setzte sie, leise seufzend,  
wieder auf Narcissas besticktes Seidenkissen zurück.

**ENDE**

**-.-.-**

_Lösung zu: Kapitel 1 - Das Geständnis_

_Es ist eine Szene aus dem Film „Manche mögen's heiß" mit Marilyn Monroe sowie Tony Curtis und Jack Lemmon,  
beide als Frauen verkleidet. _


	3. Die Kostprobe

**Die Kostprobe**

Was tat man nicht alles, um seinen Gästen die erlesensten Delikatessen zu reichen.  
Schließlich hatte Lucius Malfoy zum Ball geladen,  
und es galt die Crème de la Crème der oberen Magierschicht zu bewirten.

Nur musste ihn deshalb sein Weg in genau diesen Pfuhl Londons führen?  
Es stank erbärmlich und Lucius' Magen begann langsam zu rebellieren.  
Nur mühsam konnte er den Würgereiz unterdrücken.

Es hatte sich bis in seine Kreise herumgesprochen,  
dass es hier die besten Pasteten des Landes geben sollte,  
und sogar die Inhaberin mit dem Backen nicht hinterher kam,  
um all' die Wünsche ihrer Kundschaft zu erfüllen.

Als Lucius das Geschäft betrat schlug ihm ein schwerer süßlicher Duft entgegen,  
der seinem Magen wirklich alles abverlangte.

Lucius hob die Augenbraue,  
glaubte er hinter dem Tresen seine Schwägerin Bellatrix zu erkennen.  
Doch schnell verwarf er den Gedanken.  
Es lag wohl an seiner momentanen körperlichen Verfassung,  
dass er diesem Irrtum unterlag.

Er betrachtete eingehend die Pasteten.  
Sie sahen aus, wie alle Pasteten.  
Nur eine Kostprobe würde zeigen, ob sie delikat genug waren,  
seinen Gästen serviert zu werden.

Doch genau in dem Moment, als Lucius hineinbeißen wollte,  
hatte sein Mageninneres die Oberhand gewonnen…

Nein, er würde doch lieber wieder zu Madam Puddifoot gehen.

**ENDE**

**-.-.-**

_Lösung zu: Kapitel 2 - Männerträume_

_Klar, die Auflösung habe ich ja schon vorgegeben.  
Es ist eine Barbie-Puppe, die Lucius fasziniert. :D_


	4. Irren ist…

**Irren ist…**

„Lass mich sofort runter!"

Lucius versuchte, sich aus der Umklammerung des Monsters zu lösen,  
doch gegen diese Riesenpranken war sogar er machtlos.

Das Ungetüm betrachtete ihn mit neugierigem Blick,  
zupfte ständig an seinen langen blonden Haaren  
und begann nun auch noch seine Beinkleider zu untersuchen.

Dem Adligen rann der Schweiß von der Stirn.  
„He, was soll das?! LASS MICH RUNTER!"

Plötzlich zog die Bestie ihre Augenbrauen zusammen  
und schüttelte den Kopf.  
Mit einem enttäuschten Seufzer setzte sie Lucius zurück auf den Boden  
und verschwand geräuschlos im Dickicht der Bäume.

„Dummer Affe", sagte Lucius sichtlich erleichtert,  
richtete seine Kleidung und disapparierte.

**ENDE**

**-.-.-**

_Lösung zu: Kapitel 3 - Die Kostprobe_

_Ich fand den Film „Sweeney Todd" super.  
Aber die Pasteten von Mrs. Lovett würde ich auch nicht essen. __;)__  
_


End file.
